the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyde has feelings too! DX
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Hyde has feelings too! DX 32 Comments Helen Jekyll Helen Jekyll @dr_helen_jekyll 3 years ago Hi, well, first off, I did not write this. ELAINA HYDE WROTE THIS. This is not my work, I'm merely posting it for her. Oh, and she wanted me to emphasize that I DID NOT WRITE THIS FANFICTION. I believe these were her exact words, "Okay. I WROTE IT, NOT YOU! MAKE SURE THAT'S VERY CLEAR, IN BOTH THE BEGINNING AND THE END IN ALL CAPS "ELAINA HYDE WROTE THIS", AND AFTER YOU POST IT MAKE ANOTHER POST SAYING YOU DIDN'T WRITE IT, I DID! be very clear. also tell them you yelling my name is my fault." Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this piece. Hyde growled at Jekyll. "Let me OUT!" he yelled. Jekyll sighed, yawning. "Hyde, you haven't let me sleep for weeks! I'm exausted!" he complained. Hyde glared. "I don't care! I want to do something!" he insisted. Jekyll laid down, curling up under the covers. "Then sleep..." he yawned. Hyde glared hard. "No!" he yelled, but Jekyll didn't respond. "Wake up!" Hyde yelled loudly, angry. No response. "Jekyll, you stupid b******, let me out!" he commanded, but his glare turned to a frown. No response... Hyde laid on the floor, hugging himself. "Jekyll?" he called softly. "Wake up..." he whimpered. Nobody to tal k to, annoy, or mess with... Nothing to do... Hyde whimpered. He was lonely... And he slowly, despite him trying not to, fell asleep.... -ELAINA HYDE WROTE THIS Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I did not write this piece, a IRL life friend of mine, Elaina Hyde, is the real author. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Can I just, appreciate the way you two are named here? It's too perfect! :D •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago XD I can assure you, my last name is not actually Jekyll but yes, we both chose our names because of our love for this fandom. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh, I didn't think you'd actually be named after the characters! Just appreciating the harmony of you online persona names. :D •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Hmm, well, thank you for the appreciation! I just wanted to clarify that those weren't our real names. It'd be rather nice if they were, though. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago You're welcome! It would be quite nice indeed. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Maybe if I ever have a kid, I'll name them Henry if they're a boy and Helen if they're a girl... Although henry seems to be such a common name these days. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Perhaps as a middle name then? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Henry would make for a good boy middle name... I'll keep it in mind if I'm still in love with this fandom then. I can't imagine my life without it now but who knows? Many things can change in a person. •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Who knows? I certainly hope the comic will at least last that long. Indeed! Much can change in a surprisingly short amount of time. Two years ago me wouldn't even recognise the person I am today! She wouldn't even believe I was possible! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Yeah, now with my life so involved in all of this Jekyll and Hyde madness, it's hard to remember a time where I didn't know what they were... I'm sure if you told my younger self that I would find one fandom and it would steal my heart and be more important to me than anything else, she'd think you're crazy. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago YES! FINALLY! THE TGS COMMUNITY HAS FINALLY PRODUCED IT'S FIRST FANFIC!!!!! YES! YES! YES! https://youtu.be/P3ALwKeSEYs 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Awww, did you really like my fanfic that much? I'm so glad!~ •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago THIS IS A MOMENTOUS OCCASION FOR THE FANDOM!! I'M GOING TO TELL EVERYONE IN THE COMMENTS SECTION TOMORROW!!! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Oh my goodness, you are? *Blushes* o-oh... Everyone is gonna know... And... *Giggles* •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago YES!! THIS MUST BE CELEBRATED!! THIS IS THE FIRST FANFIC OF MANY, MANY, MANY TO COME! BEFORE YOU KNOW IT, THERE'LL BE A TGS SECTION ON FANFIC.COM!! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina: Oh my gods. *Hydes under a rock* I'll see you in... Never. I'm never coming out. *Whimpers* •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Lifts rock* NONSENSE! •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Elaina Hyde: *Cowers* ahhhh! (I love how you didn't even react to my Hyde pun~) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago *Grabs hand* COME ON!! (It's gotten so old now, that I've learned to block them out. Also, that was an action line.) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: *yelps and skids along behind her* where... where are we going exactly? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago TO THE COMMENTS SECTION! WE SHOULD GET THERE BY TOMORROW MORNING!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: oh my... O-Okay... •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Hey, I want to do a fanfic, so...how did you do this? 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Elaina Hyde: Oh! Um, you... You have to know the characters really well, first off. And you have to have an idea of what to write! That comes easy to me, and I don't know how to explain the rest... Writing is easy for me, and it's easier to teach people when it wasn't easy first and you needed tricks to learn. I'm a bad teacher, but I hope that helped!!! •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Oh. No. I wasn't talking about that. I'm a fairly good writer. (My fanfiction account is Aurapearl44.) I was talking about posting it on disqus. I'm not used to the site. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Ah, I can help with that. Just go to the Roleplaying Scientists channel and click where it say "What do you want to discuss?" (Right under the title with the picture at the top) then put the title, paste your fanfic in the discussion part and click create discussion. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago Okay. Now I have to write the fanfic. Plus this will help others who want to write a fanfic like me. 2 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Yeah! I have several in the making at the moment so I'll be posting them the same way. •Share › Avatar Satoshi Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago I've just made my first fanfic on this site, and it's now in the archives. YAY! 1 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll Satoshi Jekyll • 3 years ago Awesome! I'll go look at it right now! •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago it's sad, but beautiful at the same time, it's perfect!! and wrote by a hyde! great job :3 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy